1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a shutter device.
2. Related Art
There has been known a 3D reproduction apparatus that can set a parental level (see, for example, JP-A-2011-130468 (Patent Literature 1). The 3D reproduction apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 realizes parental control such as reproduction (2D reproduction/3D reproduction) of content or stop of the content according to an age of a viewer. For example, the 3D reproduction apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 can allow children younger than a fixed age to see a 3D video only as a 2D video.
However, according to the technique described in JP-A-2011-130468, although permission/prohibition of reproduction content or 2D reproduction/3D reproduction of the content can be switched according to an age, when an adult meeting an age requirement views the content together with a child not meeting the age requirement, even the adult is obliged to comply with viewing limitation (the reproduction prohibition or the 2D reproduction). That is, the parental control (also referred to as parental limitation) of the 3D reproduction apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is not so convenient as to allow the adult and the child to simultaneously enjoy the content.